Naitlyn Love Story
by DisneyChannelFan0787
Summary: Caitlyn & Nate has been together since after camp! What Nate doesn't know is that she has secerts that she won't tell him. What secerts are they? Is about her family // brother // others? Find out by r&r! :
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Hey, remember me? Its good old Nate telling you a love story. A story about a girl who I have fallen in love with. This is how it goes so get ready to be happy to be sad and all of thoughs emotions.

You know that amazing love story called the Notebook? You know that happy ending called A Cinderella Story? Well this is a mixup story that I am gonna tell you along with my love of my life Caitlyn.

I'm Nate, in a band called Connect Three. We have meet at camp rock along with Caitlyn and the rest of my other friends. Meet Caitlyn who has secerts and doesn't tell anyone her whole story. This is a tragic love story so on we go.

Enjoy!

x x Nate


	2. She's Different

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been several weeks since we all been back home and back at school. Camp Rock started a week before school started. It was morning and I started getting up and getting ready for school. So far Connect Three is taking a break we don't know how long or what but we will always come back but right now school is the most important thing. I got done taking a shower and got dress and everything. I finally get to see Caitlyn agian, after camp I haven't herd or seen her. Something is wrong its not right. _Does she hate me does she love me?_ I thought in my head while I was putting on my clothes and heading towards the door to go downstairs. I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack and I grabbed something on the go. I said goodbye to my parents and I had my itouch with me and started to listening to it. In the other hand I had my sidekick texting people already. Mostly Shane, Jason, and Mitchie, I don't live to far from the school so I walk. Its not good because I might get mobbed but whatever its fun running by fans and such ya know. I arrved at school in fourty - five mins I see everyone as how we left last year. I saw my friends but I didn't see Caitlyn yet. I put my stuff away because you know were not suppose to have them at school. I put them in my backpack.

"Any of you seen Caitlyn?" I asked and looked at them "No I haven't." - Shane respond  
"Wait is that her?" - Jason said "Yah, but..." - I was cutt off by her when she came up to say hi. "Hey, guys!" We all stared at her. "What?" "Nothing, come on lets go in." - I said and I just looked at her. Something was different about Caitlyn now, I don't know what but I will find out what.

We headed towards our lockers mine was by Shane and Jason's. The girls were just a couple of ways down but we always meet up and walked each other to classes. So far we don't know about Jason or Tess right now their just friends. Shane and Mitchie of course are together as we all know and that leaves me with Caitlyn. I grabbed her hand and take her to her first class.

"Well your first period." - I said and bit my lip "Yulp, first period. Bye." - She said quickly and gave me a quick kiss on my check and I said bye and started headed off to my first period class. I kept starring at the ground and that was it. I didn't look up to see who said hi and all smieling and everything ya know. Their was a fight but I walked right through it. _Why didn't she call me? Why didn't she wanted to see me? Whats wrong with her? When she arrived to school she looked somewhat different. Their was something on her eye, was it a bruise was it a lot of makeup. I don't know._ I said to myself and arrived to my class. I always sit in the back so no one won't bug me. I sit in the back right by the door, I always do! I still pay attetion though I'm the smartess ones mostly in the school and so is Caitlyn. Shane and Jason sometimes can be but Mitchie is also another smart of course too. Tess we all don't know about Tess! Sometimes she can be a bitch but she is still our friend. Wait this is English class I should be paying attetion, I started to take notes in my notebook but all I could think about what I saw on Caitlyn and what is going on with her. I wish school was already over!

X X X X

Were in lunch right now, so far its going fast. I was sitting by Caitlyn and the gang eating my lunch away. Then I stare at Caitlyn for a minute while her and Jason are talking about birdhouses. Then she turns and looks at me. "Why are you watching me?" "Oh just, umm ooh pretty bird pretty bird." - I said trying to not make a sene and trying to go into their convo which they weren't talking about but hey they were talking about bird houses. "Nate, are you on drugs dude?" - Jason asked me "No, are you fucking kidding me man?" "Hey you were being stupid so I'm being stupid." "Jason shut up." "Whatever." he said going into his food. Shane just stared at Mitchie and then rolled his eyes and she did the same. Their always the quiet ones in the group sometimes Tess is but not all the time.

Finally the bell rang and it was fifth period. Next class and only a couple more than its time to go home. Then I can talk to Caitlyn...

X X X X

School was over, we all hanged out four thirty minutes untill the school was almost cleard out and untill teachers told us to really leave. We left before a teacher comes out which is what we usually do well at least we try. We started to walk our girlfriends home first, but of course remember Tess and Jason isn't a pare yet so they just start walking off different directions after saying goodbye in a funny way. I said goodbye to all my friends and so did Caitlyn. I grabbed her hand and started walking her home.

"I don't think you should take me home!" "Why? I'm just walking you home. Caitlyn your acting funny." "What? No I'm not. Look, I'll call you." "Caitlyn you haven't called me since we left camp and I haven't seen you since I left camp. Is something wrong at home that I should know?" "No, no, nothing is wrong at home. Look I'll ask my dad if I can see you tonight okay. I gotta go alright." - she said and kisses me and I said goodbye she started running. I looked down at the ground and got my itouch out and started listening to it and headed home. I was texting as well in the other hand as I grabbed it out of my backpack. A few mins later more like a couple mins later I arrived home. I went into my room and got on my dail laptop and started to get on my myspace but I only add my close and personal friends & family of course thats it no fans. I have mostly every disney star you can think of and course a few camp rock campers who I meet over the summer..._I hope she will call or we can hang out_. I said to myself looking at the clock on the computer screen.


	3. No More Naitlyn?

_**Chapter 2**_

Still on the computer so far no phone call. So what do I do? I go and get my sidekick and start texting her. After that no reply, nothing so then I wait for a few mintues and then call. I get an answer from a man.

"Is Caitlyn their?"  
"Hold on! Hey bitch, someone wants you."  
"What the?" I said to myself.  
"She's not aloud to be on the phone." - says another male voice  
"Come on dad please!" I hear a girl say it must be her.  
"Fine. Only five seconds."- said the second guy  
"Okay, hello!"  
"Hey, its Nate. Are we hanging out tonight?"  
"Nate, Ummm sorry you have to hear what you just herd earlier. I don't think tonight is a good night."  
"What?" Come on Caitlyn, I'm coming over. By the way, were is your cell phone?"  
"Umm, I can't find it. Hey listen I gotta go. Don't come over please!" she hanged up without even saying I love you or goodbye.

I got up and went to put on a jacket. It is cold outside I mean come on people its almost fall in the middle of New Jersey. Yes I live in New Jersey, a small quiet town. You should know I live in New Jersey. I was walking down to her house, and a few moments later I arrived. The house looked small very small. I saw one light on and the walls were purple and black that must be hers. So I through a rock on her window. It was small, a very small one. I threw another one then she finally herd it.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing here? I told you tonight isn't a good night."  
"You always say that, come on please."  
"Fine, but if I get in trouble.."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, forget I metion that."  
"Ummm okay, come on."

She made it out safetly and we started walking. Their was a creek down by her house and we went down their so we werent to far from her house.

"This is good." - she said and looked over at me.  
"So who are thoughs two guys I herd on the phone earlier?"  
"Oh, ummm one of them was my dad and my older brother."  
"They talk to you like that?"  
"Only when they are mad, they barely talked like that." - she said lying I could tell that she lied.  
"Oooh um okay." -I laid back and then she laid back.  
"I like this."  
"We could do it more offten but..."  
"I know Nate, well lessen I have to go back in now. I can't stay out here any longer." - she said quickly and started getting up.  
"Wait..." - I said and got up and gave her a quick kiss but then I went for more. Then she stopped..."I love that kiss, but I gotta go before I get into more trouble. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Caitlyn..."  
"I gotta go."

She started running and I went up to the house to see if I can hear anything. Well I didn't so I head back to my house and then just went to sleep on my clothes not even changing.

Meanwhile at Caitlyns house...

"Were, the fuck did you go?"  
"Don't tell dad please."  
"Fine, I won't unless if you make my bed everyday and do my laundry and make me dinner."  
"I do that everday."  
"Well then give me a feet rub every night and give me a bath."  
"What?"  
"You want me to tell dad?" - he said raising his voice  
"No, fine you want me to do one right now?"  
"Nah, I'll give you a break. Hell yes do it right now." - he said and went on my bed and took off his shoes and put them my nice stuff and I started to take off his socks and then started to rub his feet. Finally after an hour I got done doing that horriable job and then gave him a bath and then finally went to bed.

X X X

I could hear the birds singing already early in the morning. I can hear my alarm go off, it was 5:30am already. I get up slowly and take a warm shower slowly. I finally got out and went to put on my clothes and got my stuff and went downstairs to make breakfeast. Oh by the way this is Nate talking if you didn't know. Now I made breafkeast because I can make the best food in the world. Ask Shane or Nate, sometimes they even come over for breakfeast mostly everyone does but Caitlyn. Right after I made the stuff I can hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, breakfeast ready?" - Shane said coming in  
"Gezz, how did you guys know?"  
"Nate, your the best cook in the world. I can smell it from my house." - Jason said  
"Jason, dude you live like four houses down."  
"So, I can still smell it." - Jason said  
"Alright, everyone gets one and so I can save some for my parents."

We ate and then I herd a doorbell ring. It was Caitlyn crying.

"What happened?"  
"I ran into the door."  
"Caitlyn..."  
"What?"  
"Thats not a good lie. A door couldn't do that to you?"  
"I don't know if I can see you anymore Nate!"  
"What why?"  
"I can't explain." - she said and started crying.

I can see everyone worried while they were eating their breakfeast and then she kissed me in front of everyone. I pulled back.

"Whats going on?"  
"Sorry, I love you Nate."

She then walked out of the house I saw her walking back to her house...

"You gotta get her back, I know thats not her."  
"I'll figure out something."  
"Dude, go get her back now." - Shane said  
"No. I'm not going to school today."  
"Come on man." - Jason said grabbing my hand and grabbed his food and ate it by hand.  
"Jason..."


	4. Secerts

_**Chapter 3**_

"You gotta come to school."  
"No, I'm not going to. Not after what just happened."  
"But, Nate you are an a student. You can't skip school." - Mitchie said  
"Sorry, I don't care about A's right now. I care about whats going on with my ex girlfriend."  
"Ex?" - Shane said  
"She broke up with me, so I guess I can call her an ex. That feels werid."  
"Nope, your not. Now get your woman back." - Shane said  
"What Shane said. Also, come to school."- Jason said putting food into his mouth  
"NO! Leave me alone all of you! LEAVE!"

They all left and I went into my room to think about some things. I turned on my itouch playlist and went onto my bed and looked around my room.

Meanwhile...

"You told dad on me anyway."  
"Ya, so what?"  
"Your a jerk."  
"So, your our cleaning bitch. Now start cleaning."  
"Did you break up with your so called boyfriend." - tears start coming down  
"Yes, what do you need done?"  
"Thats the spirit. Oh what I need done, theirs a list for you in the kitchen."  
"Now, you son lets go drinking!"  
"Good thinking dad lets go."  
"Get to work! Will be back at five" - dad yelled  
"But, should I be at school?"  
"You don't need school, you need to work!"  
"I don't even get paid or anything."  
"So, well clean now!"

I went my way into the messy kitche. I knew I had to clean that up. (rolled eyes)  
(talk while reading the list)"Clean the kitchen, SPOTTLESS! Do the laundry, clean the outside. Then clean ur room its a mess! Sign; Dad!"

I started cleaning and then I herd a window opening up and someone falling through the window. I ran into my room to see who it was and of course it was Nate.

"Gezz, I guess I haven't done that in a while."  
"Nate, what are you doing here?"  
"Why did you break up with me."  
"I had to, dad...ummm I just had too."  
"Wait, your lying!"  
"No I'm not."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell."  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
"Just please go."  
"No, whats this in your hand?"  
"Nate its nothing."  
"Clean the kitchen, SPOTLESS! Do the laundry, clean the outside, clean your room? Wait your room isn't a mess. Wait, what?"  
"Nate, please go." - I said started to cry  
"I won't leave untill I know what the hell is going on."  
"Nate you have never curse in your life."  
"I'm worried about you."  
"If I tell you, you probley won't see me anymore."  
"Of course I will. Caitlyn, you need help."  
"No I don't, I'm fine living here."  
"I'm gonna help you do these things."  
"What time is your dad done getting off work?"

Work, he never works anymore. He drinks and parties he says he comes home at five but he mostly comes home at midnight.

"Umm, that I have no idea."  
"Well, come on we have a lot of stuff to do."  
"Why are you helping me."  
"Becuase I love you." - he said and then kissed me deeply then got into it.  
"Um, well are you gonna help me or not?"  
"Haha, yah we can pick that up later. What do you want me to do boss?"  
"You can clean the outside. I'll clean the inside."

"Break!"

We started too clean and I turned on some music way up loud. While we were cleaning we started to dance and sing. I can hear Nate singing and then I went outside after a while to check up on him. I laughed because he tried to do a flip or something and landed on his ass. I went over to him and see if he was okay. He was on the ground and I was up above him.

"What are you doing?"  
"I guess making a fool out of myself."  
"I think thats right." - he got up  
"Now are you done fooling around..."  
"Yah, okay back to work."

Hey, miss me its Nate talking now. I then pushed her.

"What was that for?"  
"Oh that was just for fun."  
"Oh yah." - she pushed me  
"Oh its on."

Before you know it we both rolled down the hill. Yah she has a hill were she lives in her backyard but its not that steep. We rolled down all the way down too the creek or whatever I said eariler. We finally stopped and just laid back together and looked up at the beautiful bright blue sky.

"Want lunch, before we go back to work?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, we don't really have anything."  
"Oh then you wanna go out and get something?"  
"NO! I'm sure I can find something. Want pb & j?"  
"Sure, can I come in the kitchen?"  
"No I'll bring it out."  
"Um okay."

She then started to make it and then brought it out to me and we started eat it.

"Why did you not go to school?"  
"I couldn't after what happened this morning."  
"Oooh, but Nate."  
"No but Nate, my grades are gonna be fine. Trust me I have ways." (she smiled)  
"So you gonna tell me why your father gave you that list of things to do?"


End file.
